Quand on se perd soi-même
by Alwaysvampires
Summary: Depuis la fin de la saison 4, Mathieu a perdu ses personnalités et il revit sans cesse leur disparition comme un cauchemar. Angoissé, perdu et seul il pense au pire. Le Panda/Le Patron/Mathieu Sommet/Le Geek/Le Hippie
1. Chapter 1

Il était seul maintenant. Plus personne dans sa tête à part lui. Plus personne pour l'aider à faire ses vidéos. Plus personne pour lui tenir compagnie. Rien qu'un vide immense, angoissant. Mathieu Sommet ne se trouvait peut-être plus dans cet asile où on l'avait emmené, dépossédé de ses personnalités... mais il souffrait plus encore à présent. Car cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils avaient tous disparus. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'ils le laisseraient seul un jour. Jamais.  
Désormais la voix rauque et amusée du Patron, ses remarques pour le moins raffinés et ses manies de laisser traîner ses affaires partout dans l'appartement avaient disparu.

Désormais le Hippie tranquille et pacifique fumant son joint avait disparu.

Désormais le Geek insupportable mais néanmoins mignon avait cessé de jouer sur l'ordinateur. Il n'existait plus.

Désormais Le Panda chanteur et fier, l'animal en voie de disparition qui s'occupait de l'Instant Panda avait disparu.

Ils avaient tous disparus.

Et le pire, c'était qu'il revoyait sans cesse le moment de leur disparition dans cette pièce d'un blanc éclatant qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être sombre.  
Les premiers jours bien qu'abruti par les médicaments trop forts, Mathieu avait bien compris qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave. Si ses frères adorés étaient toujours là, une barrière invisible, mentale, les séparaient. Il les entendaient clairement mais aucun d'eux ne pouvait approcher du lit où il était allongé en permanence. Ils se contentaient de le regarder tristement. Plusieurs fois le Patron avait frappé contre la paroi invisible, tentant de se libérer. De tous les libérer. Mais même sous les encouragements timides du Geek et les regards inquiets du Panda il n'avait pas réussi. Le Hippie quant à lui, restait le regard dans le vague. Il était probablement déjà en train de disparaître à ce moment-là.  
Les jours passaient. Puis une semaine. Le Patron, s'il avait cessé de s'en prendre régulièrement à la paroi continuait de lancer des jurons inqualifiables en fixant le Hippie. D'ailleurs tout le monde fixait le Hippie. Il était dans un état pitoyable. Ces cernes étaient d'un noir d'encre, il ne bougeait plus, tremblait en permanence et ses traits tirés. Mais le pire, ce n'était pas ça. Non, le pire c'était que tout le bas de son corps était transparent. On ne voyait plus que des couleurs ternes et à peine visibles par endroit. Et quand le Panda avait, sous le regard paniqué de tous, effleuré son corps, sa main était passé au travers. L'ursidé avait sursauté et retiré précipitamment sa main.  
Bien heureusement, le Hippie, trop défoncé, ne se rendait que très peu compte de son état. Ce fût à la toute fin qu'il parut se rendre réellement compte de la chose. Il releva doucement la tête et fixa Mathieu avec intensité.

-Prends bien soin de toi, gros.

Ce furent ses derniers mots. Une seconde plus tard, il avait disparu.

Le Geek laissa échapper un cri de terreur. Il était couché tout près de l'endroit où le Hippie avait disparu à jamais. Depuis un moment, il se tenait là, désirant s'accrocher le plus possible au gentil camé. Pendant que le jeune homme pleurait sans retenue dans les bras du Panda, le Youtubeur sentit une larme couler sur sa joue, incapable de dire un mot.  
Le Hippie fût sans doute celui qui eût la mort la plus calme.

Et le Patron se remit à frapper la paroi, doté d'une rage nouvelle.

À peine une journée plus tard, le Gamer se plaint qu'il ne sentait plus ses doigts.

Il avait commencé à disparaître à son tour.

Pendant toute son agonie, il essaya de se dire qu'il n'allait pas disparaître. Qu'il resterait à jamais avec Mathieu et ses frères. Mais il s'avéra qu'en plus d'être tout aussi vrai, la disparition du Geek fût douloureuse. Il gémissait faiblement, appuyé contre le Panda, qui le serrait contre lui avec la force du désespoir. D'une voix nerveuse et coupée par quelques sanglots, l'animal entreprenait de lui chanter doucement son dernier instant Panda, afin de le calmer.

-Pleure pas... s'il te plaît, pleure pas...

Mais les larmes coulaient quand même. Et pas une seule fois le Panda ne lâcha le jeune garçon apeuré. Pas une seule fois le Patron ne cessa de se battre pour le sauver.  
Au bout d'une longue agonie d'une semaine, le Geek abandonna.

-Adieu Panda. Adieu Patron. Et Adieu Mathieu.

Il s'évapora sous le regard impuissant de ses camarades.

Le Panda s'écroula au sol pour cacher ses larmes.

-Gamin..., chuchota le Patron.

Il garda le silence pendant un long moment. Et personne ne fût étonné quand il montra sa main à Mathieu, encore sous le choc.

-Je crois que ch'uis fini. Déclara t-il d'un ton neutre.

Mathieu déglutit difficilement en voyant que sa toute première personnalité avait raison. Cependant, encore tout à son désespoir de la perte du Geek, il ne put qu'hocher légèrement la tête, la vue brouillée par les larmes.

Après ça, Le Patron s'affessa contre cette barrière invisible qu'il avait tenté de briser un nombre incalculable de fois. Il n'avait plus la force de combattre. Et si lui ne se battait plus, alors qui le ferait? Le Panda et Mathieu l'avait bien compris. Ils étaient finis.

Depuis que le Geek était mort le Panda pleurait souvent, à la limite de perdre la tête. Il portait le deuil de son plus jeune frère en restant prostré. Il était plus renfermé que jamais. Il ne chantait plus. Son poil ternissait. Parfois quand il se "réveillait" il se contentait de regarder Mathieu avec des yeux plus tristes que jamais. Il évitait de fixait le Patron qui considérerait ça comme de la pitié.

L'ursidé avait peur. Peur de disparaître à son tour.

Le Patron s'il avait mal, ne le montrait pas. Il regardait le sol ne souhaitant pas voir son corps presque disparu maintenant. Il avait de la peine pour Mathieu qui devait endurer toute leurs disparitions, tout comme le Panda.  
Au final, le Hippie avait eût de la chance. Il n'avait pas vu le petit mourir.  
Ça avait été insupportable. Et Dieu sait que ça le serait encore plus pour les deux autres. Il eût un seul et unique geste d'affection pour la dernière personne sur cette terre qu'il pourrait encore approcher. Il enlaça aussi tendrement qu'il pouvait celui qu'il surnommait "La peluche" avant de se lever difficilement.  
Le Panda croisa le regard du Patron de ses yeux brillants et il comprit qu'il allait bientôt être la dernière personnalité de Mathieu.

-Bats-toi la peluche. Sors d'ici pour nous, dit il avant de se tourner vers Mathieu. À plus en enfer gamin.

Mathieu ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir sa création disparaitre. Il ne voulait pas ça. Il n'avait jamais voulu ça. Il fût pris d'une soudaine envie de crier, de hurler son désespoir. Mais il se tut. Il savait que le Patron n'aurait pas voulu ça. Quand il rouvrir les yeux, le Patron n'était plus. Le silence était troublant. Il pensait qu'au moins un entre les deux aurait pleuré sur sa disparition, mais Mathieu n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, alors pleurer... . Quant au Panda il se relevait enfin une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

-T'as raison Patron. Je vais essayer. Je vais me battre.

Et il prit la place du criminel.

Il frappa la paroi.

Une fois.

-Pour le Hippie.

Deux fois.

-Pour le Geek.

Trois fois.

-Pour toi, Patron.

Il lança un regard accompagné d'un sourire à son créateur. Le genre de sourire qu'on a avant de mourir mais qu'on veut rassurer la seule personne qui nous regarde mourir.

-Pour Mathieu. Dit-il en frappant une quatrième fois.

Il cognait de toute ses forces contre la paroi. C'était la seule chose qui lui restait. Il respectait la dernière volonté du Patron. Il se battait.

-Pour nous tous! Hurla t-il en abattant une nouvelle fois son poing.

Et quelque chose cassa. Du moins ils entendirent un bruit de verre brisé venant sans aucun doute de la barrière invisible. Le Panda contempla cette chose qui l'emprisonnait. Elle n'avait aucune fissure. Pas même un impact.  
Mais ce bruit lui rendit un peu d'espoir. Si cette barrière pouvait se briser il sauverait son ami. Il sauverait Mathieu.  
C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Et il continua à frapper.

 **Le Panda fût sans aucun doute celui qui connut la mort la plus atroce.**

À la fin, ses mains étaient en sang à force de frapper. Il n'avait plus de force. Plus de souffle. Il était à peine vivant. Sa peau blanchissait à vue d'œil, en manque de lumière. Mais malgré les supplications de Mathieu lui demanda d'arrêter il continuait. Il cognait machinalement. Il ressentait pourtant la douleur. Une douleur horrible. Pas seulement dans les bras. Tout son corps souffrait. Il laissait parfois échapper un sanglot, un cri. Mais pas d'abandon. Comme si chacune des personnalités lui avait cédé sa force, son courage, en mourant.  
Malgré sa peur grandissante de ne pas réussir à sauver Mathieu et de se sauver lui, il trouvait l'inspiration pour chanter.  
Il tentait de rassurer Mathieu. De se rassurer lui-même.

Mais le Youtubeur regardait son frère avec angoisse. Chaque jour il perdait de la vie. Le Panda n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Soudainement l'ursidé tomba à genoux, épuisé. Son regard vide et fixe contempla un long moment la prison invisible. Il resta silencieux si longtemps que son ami dut l'appeler à plusieurs reprises pour qu'il réagisse enfin.  
Le Panda plaqua ses mains et son visage contre la paroi, regardant Mathieu avec intensité. Dans ses yeux brillaient des larmes de désespoir.

-Je suis désolé... dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Et il s'affaissa contre le sol sans un bruit en s'évaporant lentement.

S'en fut trop. En proie à une véritable terreur, le créateur de l'ursidé se leva d'un coup, se précipitant vers lui en hurlant.

-PANDAAAA!

Il s'accroupit près de lui et prit ce qui restait de son corps quasiment disparu dans ses bras. La fin étant proche, la barrière n'avait plus de raison d'être.  
Le Panda souriait, l'air serein.  
Avant que son protégé disparaisse entièrement Mathieu le vit articuler quelque chose.

-À la prochaine dans une autre vie, mec...

Quelques secondes après, ses geôliers étaient arrivés, attirés par le bruit. Ils l'avaient forcé à se recoucher.  
Une semaine plus tard il était libre.

Enfin, libre... . Physiquement peut-être. Mais mentalement, le souvenir de ses camarades l'empêchait de vivre.

Maintenant il était debout face à son ordinateur. Il ne lui servirait plus. Sans ses amis il ne pouvait continuer SLG. Sans ses amis la vie était vide de sens, insipide.  
Il regarda sans émotion le flingue qui avait appartenu au Patron. Les paroles de celui-ci lui revinrent avec clarté. "À plus en enfer, gamin". Accompagnée des derniers mots du Panda cet arme avait un goût de prophétie.  
Il tendit son bras et pointa le gun sur sa tête.

-J'arrive les mecs. J'arrive.

Et il tira.


	2. Fin Alternative

Le Panda souffrait de voir son ami, seul, de l'autre côté de cette barrière mentale. Il souffrait de l'absence de ses camarades à ses côtés. Il désirait tant le retour du Geek, qu'il avait protégé du Patron un nombre incalculable de fois. Le retour du Hippie qui était si gentil quand on prenait la peine d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Et celui du Patron qui, malgré ses remarques salaces qui en désespéraient plus d'un, était franchement protecteur avec sa famille. C'était pour eux qu'il se battait. Il se disait que maintenant qu'ils avaient disparus on le laisserait peut-être passer.  
Mais les jours passaient. Rien ne laissait croire que cette chose allait céder. On aurait dit qu'elle était indestructible. Pourtant il devait continuer. Pour le dernier de sa fratrie.

Ce dernier ne bougeait pas mais le Panda l'entendait le supplier d'arrêter. Il ne voulait pourtant pas abandonner. Jamais. Pas avant la fin. Et il la sentait s'approcher cette fin. Il savait que s'il ne réussissait pas bientôt, il n'aurait plus aucune chance de sauver son cher créateur.

 _-Panda... Panda arrêtes je t'en supplies... Je veux pas que tu meures à cause de moi... ._

 _-De toute façon j'vais crever._ Répondait-il à chaque fois d'une voix dure.

Il était hermétique aux suppliques. Ou du moins il s'efforcait à l'être. Car il savait que s'il écoutait Mathieu il cesserait tout combat.

Il frappa encore une fois.  
Et passa au travers.

Au début il n'en crut pas ses yeux et Mathieu non plus. Il resta muet contemplant l'endroit où se dressait la barrière. Et tendit le bras une nouvelle fois.  
Il rencontra le vide.

L'ursidé se tourna vers Mathieu, souriant. Cette fois-ci c'était un vrai sourire. Le Youtubeur le fixait, bouche bée, incapable de se réjouir de la situation. Ainsi le Panda mal en point, boitilla vers lui et s'écroula sur le matelas.

 _-Panda... on est libres?_

L'animal hocha la tête, exténué.

Ce n'était pas la seule bonne nouvelle. Le jeune homme sourit pour la première fois depuis un moment en découvrant le corps du Panda.

 _-Ton corps, Panda... il est plus transparent!_

L'ursidé tourna la tête et poussa un petit cri de surprise. Son corps! Son corps était redevenu entièrement visible!

Il avait réussi! Il s'était sauvé! Restait à sauver Mathieu... .

 _-Il faut que je te tire de là..._ dit-il en se redressant avec difficulté.

Mathieu posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

 _-Repose-toi d'abord. Tu es libre maintenant t'as tout le temps pour ça._

 _-Mais..._

 _-En plus, tu risques de tomber de fatigue avant même de pouvoir sortir de cette pièce._ Termina t-il pour le convaincre.

Après une courte réflexion l'animal décida qu'il avait raison. Il grimpa sur le matelas et s'allongea dessus, aux côtés de son créateur. Celui-ci le prit dans ses bras. Il ne voulait plus jamais se séparer de sa dernière personnalité encore en vie. Plus jamais.

L'ourse noir et blanc mit très peu de temps à s'endormir. Il était tellement fatigué... .

Quelques heures plus tard un homme en noir, gun en mains débarquait dans l'asile.


End file.
